Change of Heart
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Sesshomaru's first love comes back... Kagura, now his wife, is curious as to what he will do. She knows Sessh still oves this woman, but what will she do? SesshKagu!


**Author's Notes:** Okay, some references to the story Enter Nadeshiko, but it's not really following that pot line, as you can tell by the pairing. But so you're not confused:

Nadeshiko is a inu-neko youkai, she gave Rin a little orange cat, and she and Sesshomaru fell in love, In between stories, Nadeshiko left without a word. It's been two years since. (But Rin is still quiet small for her age.) If there's anything else, just ask.

**Key: **

I (Liz; Black-Moon-Goddess) played:

Rin

Kagura

Sesshomaru if Sesshomaru and Nadeshiko are having a one-on-one conversation

Laura played:

Jaken

Sesshomaru all other times

**Disclaimer: **Laura nor I own Inuyasha, it is respectfully owned by Viz© and Rumiko Takahashi

**Change of Heart**

"Ah, Kagura."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey there."

"You are the most precious thing in my world."

Kagura gave a hardy (now that she had one) laugh. "You spoil me."

"No, my love," he kissed her loving and long, "that is spoiling you."

She smiled. "I love you."

"And if only I had someone to trust to watch Rin for a while, so we could be together. . ."

Kagura giggled as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Master no longer has time for us," declared Jaken angrily.

"Oh, shut up! Be happy he's happy!"

"He has ignored you and you are happy?"

"Yes, because he is happy!"

"He will never acknowledge us again."

"Will too."

Jaken shook his head. "Is she your mother?"

"Of course!" she cried happily.

"So you've forgotten?" he asked.

". . . . . Forgotten. . .?"

"About 'her'."

"'Her'? Who's 'her'?" Rin was drawing a blank.

"You have forgotten about Nadeshiko."

"Nade. . . shi. . . ko?"

Sesshomaru turned around. "What are you two talking about?"

Rin sat up straight. "Ummm. . . Jaken-sama was talking about a 'her' named Nadeshiko."

Kagura came over. "Who's that, honey?"

"There is no one I know by that name."

"Really, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes. . .not anymore." He sounded a little hurt.

"Not anymore?" Kagura asked. "Love. . . are you alright?"

"I knew someone long ago by the name."

Kagura wrapped her arms around one of Sesshomaru's. "Oh?"

"It no longer matters, now I have you."

Kagura smiled. "And I have you."

_Who is she?_ Nadeshiko wondered as she had found Sesshomaru once again. She couldn't hear them but she decided to watch them for a bit.

Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagura. "I now know the answer to my father's question."

"Hmmm?"

"He asked me what I wanted to protect. . .you," he said.

She smiled as she got on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "And you did. You saved my life."

Nadeshiko was furious at this. She jumped down; as she appeared she was as a silhouette against the burning sunset though nothing burned like her heart. The cool wind became hot around her and her robe fluttered.

Kagura tickled Sesshomaru lightly on the hip.

He let the kiss become deeper on his part.

Nadeshiko hissed.

Rin was chasing Jaken around.

Kagura deepened the kiss.

Nadeshiko couldn't move.

Rin giggled like a little child.

Kagura murmured against his lips, "I love you more than I love freedom."

"I love you with such passion I have never felt."

This, Nadeshiko heard.

Kagura smiled and buried her face in his chest.

Nadeshiko decide that she would wait till she was acknowledged.

"Where have you been all my life, Sesshomaru?"

"In a deep forest." (Okay, a little "joke" because the ending where Sesshomaru is mainly in, the song is "Fukai Mori" Or "Deep Forest.")

Kagura smiled and kept her head rested on his chest.

Nadeshiko hissed a little louder but tried to keep herself under control.

Kagura blinked. "Who's that. . .?"

"I have no idea. An enemy perhaps?"

Kagura let go of him.

"Well, who should take them you or me?"

"You go ahead. You can probably do it more easily."

"As you wish." He drew the Toujikin.

He approached the shrouded figure.

"Do you really want to fight me?"

Kagura wrapped a shawl around her before walking back inside.

"Well do you Sesshomaru?"

His arms dropped to his sides. "What are you doing here?"

"Sheath it first."

He slowly sheathed his blade.

"So you remember me?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Yet you are displeased to see me."

"You have been gone a while."

"Well obviously!"

"A lot of things have changed, Nadeshiko."

"Yes you found a girl, congratulations, Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed.

"We found each other."

"Ah, then Lord Sesshomaru, congratulations to you and Lady Kagura."

"Neither of us enjoy being called that, you are aware."

"Regardless, I should be going." She walked past him.

He watched her go. "Running away, are you?"

Kagura came out. "Love, what's wrong?"

She jumped landing no less than an inch and a half from him and whispered, "I have no reason to stay do I?"

Sesshomaru scowled. "Nothing is wrong."

"Who is she?"

"No one."

Kagura looked at her, "Can I believe that answer?"

"Just accept I am someone who could defeat you!" said Nadeshiko.

Kagura glared at her. "Are you getting cold, Sesshomaru, love?"

"Only with her."

Her brow furrowed. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Not until I am sure she has left."

"Is she that bad," Kagura whispered.

"Why not fight for yourself to find out Lady Kagura!" Nadeshiko hated to be referred to as if she was not there.

She rolled her ruby red eyes and stopped the wind that was blowing her hair.

"Oh, now I'm impressed."

"It was just irritating to me, it's not like I was trying to 'impress' you." She kissed Sesshomaru's cheek before walking off a little ways away.

Nadeshiko slashed the air with her claws.

Kagura was playing around with Rin, since she rarely had time to. Every once in a while giggles rolled through the grounds.

"Well, like I said I must be going."

"Why do you hate her?"

"Why do you think?"

"I'm not sure I understand anything you do anymore."

"You never did. Every time I left I told you why. But we have nothing to say to each other, we have . . . nothing. . ." She turned around and felt something and suddenly closed her eyes pressing her finger firmly on her eyelids with her right hand. "Oh gods," she whispered.

Kagura scooped Rin up and slowly walked over to Nadeshiko, resting Rin on her hip. "Rin still loves you, you know. Even if she doesn't know it," Kagura said calmly. And, sure enough, Rin was clutching to a little stuffed cat.

She still whispered "Oh gods." still keeping firm fingers on her eyelids she couldn't look.

Kagura slowly walked in front of her. "Look. You know she loves you."

Rin, who was fairly close now to Nadeshiko, brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Please don't cry. Rin doesn't want you to cry," Rin whispered.

"I can't stand it!" she cried out and tried to run but was stopped by a stone wall. She consider it a moment too high to jump; her only option was to at least try to climb it.

Kagura set Rin down. "She just wants to be your friend." Rin was staring up at Nadeshiko with big pools for eyes.

"She cannot, everything is far too different."

"Life changes, but friendship last forever, Nadeshiko." Kagura slowly walked away.

"Of course. That is why Sesshomaru is so happy to see me."

"I never said I was displeased."

"You never said you were pleased either." Nadeshiko was so quiet.

"I am happy to see you after all these years."

"Congratulations, you still hide your emotions well."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Obviously, but. . ." She was trying to tell him maybe how she felt, but no, not with Kagura there.

Kagura wrapped Rin in her blanket before walking back inside, catching the subtle hint to leave.

"I don't know what to do now."

Sesshomaru waved Rin away, too. "I'm sure you'll know what's best," he said calmly.

"I have to consider, though, that I am talking to you."

Sesshomaru stood still, his amber eyes never leaving Nadeshiko's face.

"Fine, you want to know why I have returned I suppose."

He nodded.

"Because no one will ever love you like I do, nor as much as I do." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "But love no longer matters. I hope you Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura will be happy." She tuned to leave.

"Don't!" he whispered, his arm outstretched to grab her.

Kagura let out a little 'Eep!' as she watched from a window. _What's he doing. . .? _she thought.

"What? You have chosen Kagura."

"Please. . ."

She tuned around and looked at him.

Sesshomaru brushed Nadeshiko's cheek. "Just. . . don't go. . .," he whispered.

"You have Lady Kagura, I will not interfere."

"Shhh. . ." He pressed a long finger to her lips.

She turned away. Why did he have to do this to her? It was so cruel!

He slowly pulled her towards him before locking their lips in a passionate embrace. (::Jaw drops:: Whoops. . . That was me, wasn't it?)

Nadeshiko's heart forced herself to kiss him back. She enjoyed it, she still had love her heart still was his, and it would be forever.

He held the back of her head in a strong hand, unaware of a set of blood red eyes, tears brimming them, watching the two. Kagura pressed her palm firmly to her mouth as she backed away, terrified.

As the kiss ended she looked at him she could only ask "Why?"

He looked into her eyes, hurt filled every bit of his own gold orbs. Kagura stumbled against a wall before sliding down, her eyes shut tight. "Why. . .?" she asked.

"No, you can't do this, I won't let you!" she hissed in anger and turned to leave.

His hands dropped to his sides, not finding any words to say. "Nadeshiko."

"If you want me you leave her and come after me, I will not stay here for pure amusement, it is like some horrid joke between you and Kagura! I only left to protect you and I never expected you to wait for me!!!" She disappeared for the time being. Leaving only the scent of flowers behind.

Kagura sniffed and shakily stood up. "Doesn't he. . . love me. . .?" Her voice cracked from crying.

"My life is always so simple until she returns."

She straightened her shoulders, putting on a normal face and dared the floor to open up and swallow her whole as she stepped outside again.

"Kagura."

She sniffed quietly. "Hello, hun."

"I. . .what have I done."

She finally locked eyes with him. "You tell me," she said, her voice sounding so small, nowhere near its usually cocky tone.

"Kagura, I do not want this, I do not want her."

"Then why did. . . why did you do this?"

"It's her, every single time I see her she does something to me."

She took a step closer to him. "D-do. . . do you love her?"

"I am afraid I might."

She nodded as she lowered her head, not daring to look at him.

"But I must love you more."

"How would you know. . .?" she asked quietly.

"I must talk to her; she must not change me!"

"I. . . I just want to you be happy, Sesshomaru. A-and if being with her makes you happy, I will not stand in your way. . . I just want you to know that. . . and I'll always be here for you. . .," Kagura whispered.

"And I will return after she is gone from my life, hopefully forever!"

"You cannot change the fact you love her, Sesshomaru. . ." Kagura was now standing no more than a foot away from him.

"I can if she no longer is living."

"You can't harm her!"

"I have killed her once already."

"W-what?"

We met each other through a fight and she demanded I fight her one hundred percent, perhaps it is best if I give her that wish."

"But. . . she loves you, Sesshomaru!"

"She also never turns down a challenge. She loved it and she still wishes to fight me."

"But I know how she feels! I love you! I would be heart broken if I died by your hand!"

"She has once before. She will finally get her wish it is the least I can do."

Kagura had nothing else to say, so she just nodded. "I may not understand, but I will not stand in your way, love. . ."

He followed Nadeshiko's path. "Keep Rin and Jaken here, they need not be involved."

She waved goodbye before picking Rin up. "It'll all be alright," she whispered to her. She wiped a stray tear from Rin's cheek.

"Nadeshiko, will I be able to do it?"

Nadeshiko herself was debating what to do_. Why do I always run away from what I want, but damn it he's happy! I knew he wouldn't wait around, but if Kagura would fight, so foolish! He would never come after me, he loves her,_ she thought.

Sesshomaru followed Nadeshiko's scent.

Nadeshiko sniffed "Is it him? I smell him."

He came up behind her. "Nadeshiko."

"You're here."

He nodded.

"Why?" She got up and faced him.

"To give you your wish," he said simply.

"What wish?"

"To have me fight you one hundred percent."

"You want to fight me?" She laughed.

He pursed his lips.

"Forget it!"

His hands rested at his sides. "Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Is that so?"

She jumped back and threw her katana at his feet. "Do you still not believe me?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you not want to fight me?"

"Look you're better than me, happy? Is that what you want me to admit?"

"No. I just wanted to know."

"Why fight when I can't win?"

Sesshomaru gave her a look but shrugged. "I do not know."

She jumped and grabbed her sword and flipped back. "Look if you want to fight me, let's go, I am tired of this!"

"I'm tired of you!"

"Finally something we agree on! I knew you never respected me being an inu-neko youkai! So I am supposed to fight for my kind and against you then let's do it!"

"It's not your blood! It's you! You got in the way of Kagura and me."

"Then why the hell do you think I left you want to fight to get rid me; I'd happily do that favor for you!" She flexed her claws.

He lifted his chin high in the air and turned on his heal.

"Coward," she said simply.

"No. Simply do not think you deserve to die now."

"Then why are you leaving, and why bother bringing the Tenseiga?"

"I bring it everywhere, if you've failed to notice."

"Yes, a father's heirloom is precious. So, let us find out who will win. I am ready to fight one hundred percent, you coward Sesshomaru!"

He rolled his eyes and drew the Toujikin.

She drew her katana. She decided if he wanted to kill her, why fight at all? "Come on then."

Sesshomaru sighed and held his sword out in front of him. "I fail to see why you changed you mind."

"Damn it, does it matter? Come and get me!"

"It does matter."

"Because I have always wanted to see you at one hundred percent, you were right it is my wish!" she lied.

He nodded. "I see."

"So come and get me!"

Without much hesitation, he charged.

She took a defensive position. She saw the blade of his Toujikin glint in the sun.

He leapt into the air and prepared to hit ground.

She moved so it would hit her.

His eyes widened.

She closed her eyes waiting for the slash of the all powerful Toujikin.

Sesshomaru took a moment to register what was happening before he tossed his blade to the side.

"Damn it Sesshomaru!"

He landed softly on his feet.

She let her katana fall. "What was that all about?"

"You did not prepare to fight me back. Therefore I could not fight my all."

"I took my defensive position."

"By standing there?"

"I have moves you haven't seen." The truth was she was thinking, _You would have killed me and with me gone, you and a Kagura would be happy for the rest of your lives, and mine would be over!_

"I see."

"And now what, Lord Sesshomaru?" She said his name mockingly.

He pointed the Toujikin at her.

"Come on!"

She picked her katana back up.

"Are you ready?"

"If you won't be such a damn coward!" she hissed.

He charged her again.

She stood defensive leaving herself wide open.

He glared at her but slashed her, causing her blood to pour.

She purposely let herself fall back to the ground.

He stood over her. "Is this a form of suicide," he asked calmly, the tip of his blade pressed to her neck, causing a light trickle of blood.

"Do it. Just be sure to take my ring and katana. You and a Kagura would be happy for the rest of you lives, and mine would be over!"

"I will not let you end your life like this!" he bellowed, sounding fierce and powerful, like a god in his own right.

"Do it, I'm tired. This is not the life I wanted."

"Because this is not the life you shall be given! You are a beautiful woman and some man would love to have you!"

She rolled from his sword and flipped up on to her feet. "You cannot truly be that stupid! No man will love me!" she shouted.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Not any more!" Wait. . . why were her eyes beginning to surge with tears???

"Love never dies! I'll admit, I do not feel for you what I feel for Kagura, but it's still there!"

"Love dies it died for me a long time ago. You cannot understand my life!!!"

"Nor can you understand mine."

"Unlike you, I never pretended to."

"You did."

"What does it mater? I give up, Kagura has won your heart." She looked as if nothing mattered to her anymore.

"But you still hold a piece close to your own."

"I don't have a heart, I thought you knew that when you first met me, farewell Sesshomaru you shall never see me again."

He stood up straight. "I may be a coward, but so are you."

She looked at him tears in her eyes, tears that would never fall. "You want to see what I want to truly do?"

He stared at her, disgusted at the fact that his own golden eyes were pooling with salty tears.

"Do you?" she asked it was the voice from when they first met.

"Yes. . ."

She ran to him threw her arms around him kissed him tenderly. "I love _you,_ Sesshomaru," she whispered in a purring voice.

He felt his knees lock in place. "I know. . .," he whispered back, "which is why you break my heart every time I see you."

"That is why you will never see me again Sesshomaru, no Lord Sesshomaru. Farewell, my Lord of the Western Land."

He looked down at the ground and whispered, "Goodbye, Nadeshiko, she who first let me see. . ."

_I will watch you always but you will never see me, I promise to always leave to protect you,_ she thought and turned once more to him. "You won't see me, but you may smell me."

He nodded.

Two weeks later high above his castle Nadeshiko saw him he was talking with Kagura.

Kagura watched him, her eyes wide.

"What is it? Do you still worry about her?"

"No, love, it is you who I worry for," she said quietly, brushing her now long, wavy black hair.

"Why worry about me, she is gone forever."

"It isn't as simple as out of sight, out of mind," whispered Kagura as she set down her brush and sat down next to him.

"I killed her."

"Please do not lie to me, Sesshomaru."

"I'm not, I killed her." _Or she acts like I did_, he thought.

"I can smell her," she said.

"Impossible I smell nothing." He took in a deep breath and there was the scent of flowers, hardly noticeable over the lingering smell of meadows that Kagura carried with her.

"I do." Her whisper as quiet as the wind.

"Excuse me, my love." He kissed her and went inside.

She looked down at her hands, before standing up and facing Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko was still impossible to see, yet she watched as Kagura took out her fan.

Nadeshiko was quiet aware, she knew Kagura could fly.

Kagura soon found Nadeshiko. "Hello," her voice not changed from that eerie whisper of the wind.

"Lady Kagura." She bowed.

Kagura waited for her to stop the foolishness.

"And you want?"

"Your reason for being here."

"My reasons are my own!"

"I see." Kagura's lips, as red as fallen blood, move around her words, as if to show there was more in those small words. _You still wish he was yours. . ._, the hidden words carried over the wind.

"I will periodically be around."

"I've noticed."

"Are your going to do something, you _are_ the mistress of the wind."

"I plan nothing."

"I mean, if you going to treat me with Dance of the Blades or Dance of the Dragon."

"I repeat, I plan nothing," she said quietly. "You deserve to live as much as Sesshomaru or I."

"I thank you, speaking of which I have plans for some people who disagree with you."

Kagura cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't worry I've been doing this for all my life, but I will periodically be around."

Kagura nodded. "And. . . You will never be punished for you love of Sesshomaru." With that, she was gone.

* * *

Below in the sakura grove, Kagura and Rin ran around, laughing and squealing.

Kagura's scent wafted through the trees, catching Nadeshiko. She wrinkled her nose.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched his wife and daughter, both haphazardly thrown into his life, play like they were meant to be.

Nadeshiko turned and left. "Farwell, my love, my life, my heart, for now," whispered Nadeshiko.

**The End**


End file.
